La culpa es tuya
by pameexhatakee
Summary: -Tu maldito bastardo, jamas te perdonare esto..ella se habia ido, se habia ido para siemrpe jamas volveria todo era su culpa, solo y unicamnete su culpa....-Yo no te deje vivo para esto...Sasuke...es algo trajico pero hermoso * * ENTREN Y LEAN PLISSS


_**aaaahahh! mi nuevo fic es un poco trajico y triste lo se pero lemdo ademaaas es hermoso segun yo, me a gustado esto de hacer pequeños one-shot. e hecho artos pero todos son como mas graciosos o con algo de chiste pero este es triste y no tienee anda de comedia aun asi espero que els guste y me dejen lemdos RR**_

**_.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.: ****_:.:.:.:.:.:.:._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.: ****  
**

-¡¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO!! –gritó Naruto furioso al que alguna vez fue su amigo, su grito expresaba todo el dolor, furia, rabia, pena, amargura que sentía el chico- ¡¡NUNCA TE PERSONARE ESTO, JAMÁS ME OYES, J A M A S!!

Cada palabra de Naruto le calaba más profundo que cualquier kunai, el tenía la culpa lo sabía, se merecía todo lo que le dijesen, lo sabía, en este momento se sentía y era el ser mas despreciable que existía…

Naruto se acerco a el, lo agarro por el aori negro que traía y lo miro directamente a los ojos, los ojos que desprendían tantos sentimientos mezclados, tanta amargura y desolación, como nunca en su vida había sentido.

-¡¡Eres el ser mas repugnante del planeta!! , como pudiste…¡¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECIA!!...ella siempre dio todo por ti, su alma y corazón ¡¡E incluso su cuerpo malditas sea!! –Le gritó en su cara todo lo que sentía, debía desahogarse, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y el no hizo absolutamente nada por detenerlas, no podía, le dolía le dolía tanto, él le había quitado una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, se la había arrebatado y nunca se la devolvería, sentía como si le faltase una parte del corazón, una parte que ya jamás volvería todo por su maldita culpa.-

-Ella te espero, te recibió como nadie jamás te juzgo…¿Y tu que hiciste? Despreciarla, humillarla e incluso fuiste capas de utilizarla para satisfacer tu propio placer; ¡nunca te importo lo que sintiera, eres un maldito asqueroso Uchiha! –le recrimino naruto al que un día fue su mejor amigo y el cual jamás lo volverá a ser, ahora grandes lagrimas salían de los vibrantes ojos de Naruto que ahora estaban opacados por el dolor y la tristeza.-

-¡¡Maldigo el puto día en que logre traerte de vuelta!! –le dijo con todo el odio posible.-

Es cierto, aunque no lo crean el noble, amable, sincero y puro Uzumaki Naruto odiaba a alguien y no saben cuanto, odiaba al que fue su mejor amigo, su rival, su compañero, su inspiración por ser mas fuerte, odiaba al que le tomo 4 años en traer de vuelta a Konoha lo hizo lo trajo de vuelta, y lo hizo en gran parte por cumplir una promesa, por ella…se lo había prometido y el no le fallaría no a ella…pero ahora ese mismo chico su mejor amigo, su rival, su compañero lo condeno a una tristeza absoluta y a un dolor eterno por su culpa ella se había ido por su culpa había hecho esa estupidez por su pura culpa ella los abandono por siempre, lo odiaba; odiaba con todo su corazón a…Uchiha Sasuke.

Para el Uchiha cada palabra del rubio era como una punzada en su gélido corazón, le dolía y le dolía mucho. El su único amigo, su mejor amigo, al único al cual podía considerar como tal, le odiaba y con toda razón, todo por su estupido y patético orgullo.

-El error más grande que cometí fue confiar en ti, no sabes cuanto desearía que Itachi no te hubiese querido tanto y te hubiese matado.

-TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA, TE ODIO –dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando directo al suelo.-

-No Naruto el no vale la pena –le dijo Kakashi para tranquilizar a Naruto- Y a ti –mirando a Sasuke con desprecio que seguía en el suelo- Mas te vale que no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí, o si no yo mismo te matare sin piedad –sentencio Kakashi cruel y se fue de ahí llevándose a Naruto con el-

Sasuke seguía ahí tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, sin hacer nada, tan solo seguía ahí tirado sintiéndose como una basura, sintiéndose como el ser mas asqueroso que pudiese existir, por que eso era…Uchiha Sasuke era una verdadera basura.

Se paró del suelo y se fue a la tumba de ella, sabiendo el riesgo que corría, se iba arrastrando los pies contra la tierra, cuando llegó no pudo hacer nada mas que tirarse al suelo de rodillas y comenzar a llorar, lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Con ese llanto emitía dolor, angustia, desesperación pero por sobre todo…culpa, por que el era el único culpable de lo que ella había hecho, el y solo él.

El la amaba, era cierto lo que decían…no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes…cuando la perdió se dio cuenta de que la amaba…pero su orgullo y su arrogancia le habían impedido darse cuenta de ello.

Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y el le había respondido: ¡No me interesa!; eso había sido hace años, luego el volvió, Naruto lo obligo, ella los recibió con las manos abiertas el la ignoro, ella lo atendía cuando se hería y lo curaba el jamás le agradeció, después el quiso alguien con quien satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, ella estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo, ella no pregunto, no se quejo, no lo detuvo, ella solo deseaba serle útil en algo. El la uso y la uso solo para eso le sirvió.

Llego un momento en que ella no aguanto mas, no resistió, llego a su limite, se desespero y al no encontrar una salida, realizo lo único que tenia a la mano…unas pastillas anti-depresivas y otros cuantos varios remedios, lo cuales se los tomo todos, todo lo que encontró en su camino y ya no despertó, sus hermosos orbes verdes jamás se volvieron a abrir.

Unos llamarían a lo que ella hizo locura…ella Salida.

-Yo no te deje vivo para esto…Sasuke-le dijo una voz tras el...la voz de su onii-san, la voz de Itachi.-

-¿Para que vienes? ¿A burlarte? –Expreso sin voltear a verlo, pero su voz sonaba quebrada y triste.-

-No…vine a ver como estabas…-dice tranquilo y se coloca al lado del chico.-

-No se que hacer, no puede vivir sin ella –dijo sin animo el Uchiha.-

-No lo harás, la muerte no será tu castigo –Sasuke lo mira sin comprender- Sasuke vivirás toda tu miserable vida con la culpa y el remordimiento –Le dice Itachi serio y luego se va-

-No lo puedo hacer, lo siento, lo siento…no puedo vivir sin ti… no soy capas –al decir esto cae una lagrima de sus profundos ojos negros, el se desmaya y ya no vuelve a respirar.-

-Vamos niño abre tus ojos, despierta mocoso –le dice una voz fría y cruel. Sasuke se despierta y lo que ve le aterra, era todo rojo, lava y oscuridad bañada de frialdad.-

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto inconcientemente el chico.-

-Estas en donde vienen a parar todos los desgraciados como tu, yo lo llamo hogar…tu…infierno –le dijo un ser vestido de rojo intenso y con ojos que expresaban maldad pura- Pero desde hoy este también será tu hogar…-

Sasuke lo mira sin creerlo –Sakura…-le salió inconcientemente el nombre de la chica en un susurro.-

-Sakura, la chica que por tu culpa murió –le dijo el ser con desprecio- ella esta bien, feliz esta arriba en el cielo; un lugar el cual tu jamás pisaras, nunca la volverás a ver, Ella será feliz tu jamás ese será tu castigo, yo me are cargo personalmente de que pagues caro lo que hiciste- dijo el divirtiéndose en demasía con su labor-

Sasuke simplemente se sentía vació, ya nada importaba – Acepto cualquier castigo…-dijo el, lo acepto para intentas calmar su culpa, aunque el sabía perfectamente que esa culpa jamás se iría, ella seria su gran compañera por toda la eternidad.-

**_En fin ella podrá ser feliz aunque sin el,_**

**_El jamás podrá ser feliz, no sin ella…_**

**_.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.: ****_:.:.:.:.:.:.:._.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:****.:.: **

_**Espero qe les alla gustado y que me dejen RR yo lo encontre lemdo, es triste y trajico lo se, y me dio pena el hacer qe Sakura muriese lo se pero es lo que hay no ma dejenme reviews de todo bueeenos y malos o con criticas pero criticas en buena y constructivaas **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y SIEMPRE DEJARME REVIEWS! Y ESPERO QE LO SIGAN HACIENDO DEJENME rr MAS Y MAS QUE ASI YO TENGO MAS INSPIRACION Y LES AGO MAS DE MIS LEMDOS RR! **_


End file.
